


Break in the rain

by Dreamsparkle



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsparkle/pseuds/Dreamsparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penny gets her heart stomped on by yet another guy. Sheldon tries to make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break in the rain

Penny was breaking apart. The rain so heavy now, it was running into her eyes, mingling with her tears. She had thought this guy had loved her, yet he had stood her up on their anniversary.

Even after hours of waiting and texting and calling he didn't show. Even when the balmy weather had turned fowl and the storm had started. Penny had never felt so betrayed.

And to make it all even worse, Sheldon had warned her. He had told her he had seen her boyfriend messing around with several girls. In his own way, of course, all the while mentioning what an idiot she was with grade A daddy issues.

She heard a shuffle and suddenly the rain wasn't hitting her any more with it's icy sharp drops. She looked, an umbrella was being held over her by Sheldon himself. She wondered where he had come from and how he had found her. His face didn't give any clues as he stared ahead into the rain itself.

She expected him to say I told you so.

Instead Sheldon spoke out of the side of his mouth, refusing to look at her. "If you stay here any longer, you will get hypothermia and I will not be visiting you in hospital."

Penny was surprised by the laughter bubbling up her throat when a second ago all she felt was despair. 

"If you come inside I could offer you a hot beverage. My mother sent me some little marshmallows and you can have all the pink ones. I hate the colors touching anyway." Sheldon told her softly.

Damn it. Now he was starting to make her feel choked up. She nodded, standing up and Sheldon following so she wouldn't hit the umbrella. 

As they walked back towards the apartments she couldn't help herself as she spoke up at last. "Will you sing me soft kitty?" 

"Soft kitty is for when you're sick." Sheldon said non chalantly.

"Could I sit in your spot?" She asked perfectly innocently. She pressed in slightly closer to get more out of the rain. Sheldon's arm moved to hover a over her shoulders to accommodate her as he turned to her with a scowl.

"Woman, do not push me." He frowned sternly.

Penny laughed wiping water from her face. She thought she saw Sheldon's mouth tick upwards. 

"Come on." Penny suggested, lacing her hands below his on the umbrella. "Walk me home."


End file.
